A tool is needed to make pre-shaped holes in the ground for planting garden plants from trays and in particular for planting garden plants which are purchased pre-tooted in trays referred to as flats from garden stores. When plants are removed from the tray, the dirt generally comes out with the roots and in shaped in a generally pyramidal shape. A tool which makes a hole in the ground corresponding in shape with the root ball of the plant is desirable to minimize disturbance of the soil in close planting environments, to minimize bending over and back strain, to exert sufficient pressure on the soil to produce the desired depression depth, and to minimize the mess caused by digging holes with spades, shovels or trowels whereby loose dirt is spread over mulch, or other ground covering. Further, a tool which can make three or more holes at a desired spacing is handy. The projections which make these holes should be easily adjustable so that spacing can be changed as desired.
Ramsey teaches a tool which makes conical holes spaced apart in a fixed array. Ramsey does not produce pyramidal holes and the projections are not adjustable with respect to one another. Further, Ramsey's tool does not provide a spot for a user's foot when more force is needed to press the tool into the ground.